


Like A Forest Animal

by flickawhip



Category: Brave (2012), Disney Princesses, Tangled (2010)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-04
Updated: 2014-10-04
Packaged: 2018-02-19 21:52:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2404193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merida finds Rapunzel in the forest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like A Forest Animal

Merida had been racing through the forest. Her mother had let her out so she could play and race, she was free now. Allowed to seek whoever she liked and go where she wanted. She had heard rumours of a damsel in distress, a princess in a tower in the middle of the forest, as she burst out into a forest clearing she had come to a fast halt, her feet skidding out from under her and sending her tumbling to the floor. Rapunzel had smiled down at her. The girl was exactly as she had been described, although she was not in the tower, she was wandering through the forest clearing. The two had stared at one another before Merida realised she was still on her backside. She had risen quickly, smiling as she wiped her hands on the dress she wore. 

"Rapunzel?"

"Yes?"

Merida smiled. 

"Merida..."

"Let me guess, you came to save the damsel in distress?"

"No... lucky find."


End file.
